Animal World
by Comix and Co
Summary: Kate has decided to leave her town for good- but will an unexpected chain e-mail and song change her mind? Songfic. First Animal Crossing story so, please, no flames  Rated T because I'm paraniod


Animal World

**A/N:**** Hi everyone! This is my first songfic, and my first Animal Crossing fic, so please don't hate! It's based on a song I heard on Youtube, Animal World, by Tuthy, and this plot just came to me all of a sudden. So... Enjoy!**

I stood in my room, surveying it with a tear in my eye. I was going to live here anymore. My first floor room, my bedroom. I pulled the covers up on my Gracie bed and straightened out the duvet. Then I checked my chest of drawers and Ranch wardrobe where empty, for the fifth and final time. Then I moved over to my computer, to log out of my e-mails, then off the computer entirley. When I had learnt there was a house empty in my best friends village, Liverpoo, I'd literally jumped at the chance. I mean, who wouldn't? To live in the same town as your best friend... It would be wonderful! But now, as I look back at all the things I'm going to leave behind, I can't help but feel sad. I was about to click 'sign off', when a new e-mail popped up on my screen, from Kabuki, the forever grumpy cat. It was titled 'Stupid Chain Letters'. I laughed, and opened it. None of the animals knew I was leaving, apart from Tortimer and Pelly, but they would never tell anyone.

_Kate,_

_Stupid chain letters! Jitters and Nook sent this to me this morning, and I'll never hear the end of it unless I send it to you three: Kate, Truffle, Amelia. Just be glad you only have to send it to three people._

_There was once a girl who had gotten onto a train. She was meant to go home from her new village, but she was caught in a train robbery. She was shot. Now she haunts places, singing of the town she had to get back to.  
>Click on <em>_This link__ to listen to her song!  
>You have to send this to three people, otherwize, when you get on a train... You will never arrive at it's destination! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!<em>

_Stupid, right? Yes._

_Kabuki_

I chuckled at the antics of my fellow animals, and sent it quickly to Sable and Mable, and with a smile, back to Kabuki. He'd be annoyed at me, but I didn't care. Then I went to click the back button, when I got curious. What was this song the girl sang? I clicked on the link and it brought me to a Youtube page. The video was entitled 'Animal World'. A semi-slow song started, played on an acustic guitar, then a melodic voice began to sing.

_**"**__**I packed my bags and I,  
>Got on a train and set off to Ildua,<strong>__**"**_ Sang the voice. On-screen some text wrote (My town) and I laughed. My town. We humans always thought of it as _our town_. We were so possessive, and we don't even own the town! The animals do! As the person, Tuthy, said, it was an 'Animal World'.

_**"**__**This crazy cat sat infront of me,  
>Asked my name and where I was a-headin'<strong>__**"**_ I smiled, misty-eyed, remembering the blue cat with red eyes that had gotten Nook to give me this house. I owed him sooo much.

_**"**__**He smelt of tuna and cheap colonge,  
>Left for a second, I saw him use the phone,<br>He said he'd phoned up a friend for me,  
>He has connections, found me a place to sleep!<strong>__**"**_ I grinned, remembering Nook, and the house he'd given me. How small it had been... Now, now it was huge.

_**"**__**It's an Animal World that I chose to live in,  
>These folks are crazy but I can forgive them!<strong>__**"**_ I laughed, remembering the argument Vesta and Peanut's argument last week about a banana... Yep, they were all definatly crazy.

_**"**__**This dude named Copper he looks out for me,  
>He runs the lost and found and gets me stuff for free!<strong>__**"**_ I grinned- Copper was so gullible. He could probably remembering me say I wish I had a Lucky Kitty, and the next day, when I said it was mine in the lost and found, he didn't even bat an eyelid and gave it to me. No questions asked.

_**"**__**This guy named Tom has had me working hard!  
>Running errands and cleaning up his yard!<strong>__**"**_ I shook my head at the jobs Nook had wanted me to do- they had been horrible...

_**"**__**Moneys tight but it'll do for now!  
>I've got to pay off my mortgage somehow!<strong>__**"**_ I remembered the outfits I wore, to save on money to pay off the never ending mortgages Nook threw at me.

_**"Maybe **__**I'll do some favours here and there,  
>Return a hankerchief or pick up a teddy bear,<strong>__**"**_ I laughed at that job Kabuki had once given me- to find his toothbrush. Upon asking him where he'd left it, he'd replied, 'Somewhere around the town hall'. I spent two days trying to find it, before he found it in his house. He'd given me a table for spending the time... I smiled.

_**"**__**Sometimes I wonder if I made a mistake,  
>He said thanks much, but it's just take take take!<strong>__**"**_ I frowned. Was I making the right choice, leaving? Was everyone going to have a nice life when I was gone? Or were they going to miss me?

_**"**__**It's an Animal World that I chose to live in,  
>These folks are crazy but I can forgive them,<br>Now again comes Crazy Redd,  
>His wear's are counterfiet but I'm so glad we met!<strong>__**"**_ I chuckled at the thought of the first time I'd fallen for Redd's tricks- that beautiful bed he'd had... Broke the first time I ever used it, and Nook wouldn't buy it from me. I glanced over at the chest of drawers... It was still in there!

_**"**__**I've not had enough yet...  
>I've not had enough yet...<br>I've not had enough yet...  
>So I'll just play, play, play!<br>Play, play, play!**__**" **_I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it- there were so many memories I could remember about everyone, everyone who came, and went... Those who were now just customary constalations I made to make them all remembered... Now, I would be one of them. I burst out crying. I don't wanna be remembered as just a star in the sky! I was more than that! I was one of the towns longest residents! I was a person who would stick with them through thick and thin... Yet here I was, leaving them...

_**"**__**I've been in Ildua almost a year,  
>I'm really used to living here,<strong>__**"**_ I smiled through my tears, thinking about the anniversary the animals had thrown for me. Even Kabuki had stayed there for a while, despite parties not being his thing. They were so nice... Would I like it if they leaved? NO! So... Why was I leaving...?

_**"**__**Paid off my mortgage now I'm free to roam,  
>I can go fishing, I can decorate my home!<strong>__**"**_ I grinned, looking around my house. Was I really going to say goodbye to all the hard work I put into this house?

_**"**__**I'm watching turnip stocks grow and grow,  
>Bang on a secret rock and watch the money flow,<br>I dig up fossils for museum shelves!  
>The little bugs around here can't catch themselves!<strong>__**"**_ A scuttle made me look back at the tarantula I'd caught. She was packed into her travel case, and I knew she didn't like it. Her home was here... Was I really going to just pack her up and ship her to an entirley different habitat?

_**"**__**It's an Animal World that I chose to live in,  
>These folks are crazy but I can forgive them,<br>Satuday, it's been too long,  
>I chat with Slider, and then he sings me a song!<strong>__**"**_ I grinned at my picture of Slider beside me computer. How had I forgotten to pack that up? Slider was one of the greatest animals I knew, and he'd be coming to Liverpoo every Satuday, even though it'd be upsetting his routine. Was I really going to let him do that? The song repeated that for a minute, before singing the theme tune to our town. I broke down sobbing. I'm not that heartless. I'm not going to be able to do this... There was a knock at my door. I turned, ran downstairs and opened it. Pelly stood there, tapping her foot slightly.

"Your train has arrived to Liverpoo." She informed me. "Are you ready to go?" I smiled, and Pelly noticed the dry tears on my face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not going, Pelly." I told her.

"Oh!" She looked shocked. "Was it that chain e-mail going around? Trust me, it's a bunch of baloney."

"No, it's not that." I shook my head. "I've decided to stay here."

"Oh... Well okay... I'll go inform the station then, they can let someone else go on." Pelly nodded, and I walked back inside. I looked at my tatantlula.

"We have a lot of unpacking to do, Tara." I told her, grinning. I opened her cage and placed her back into her little home. "Let's go."

**A/N:**** There we are.**

**1. So... What did you think? Was it okay?**

**2. What was your favourite part?**

**3. Did I do an okay job for an Animal Crossing fic?**

**4. Did I do an okay job for a songfic?**

**Please tell me in your reviews!**

**Comix**


End file.
